Estrella Fugaz
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: "Ryou mira el cielo estrellado, pide el mismo deseo cada noche, sin darse cuenta ha prendado a una dulce estrella". Heartshipping


_Hijo de la luna quiere ser hijo del sol,_

_Sin embargo su estampa le delata,_

_Piel blanca como la leche, cabellos plata,_

_Sus ojos cafés, reflejo del anhelo que no puede alcanzar,_

_Dulce rostro de ojos tristes observa el rechazo de los hijos del padre sol,_

_Pecado vivo de la traición, corre sin poder ocultarse,_

_Despectivas miradas le observan, manos ajenas le arrebatan,_

_Vaga entre el desierto sin poder entender ¿Cómo pueden ser siendo hijos del Astro Rey con ojos tan fríos reflejo de su ser?_

_Mira el cielo entre su andar, ¿Padre sol porque odias al hijo blanco? El viento pregunta mas no hay respuesta alguna._

_Poco a poco la noche cubre el cielo,_

_Dulce consuelo debió ser para él,_

_Ver de nuevo a su madre brillar en el cielo estelar._

_Luz de luna esta noche le acobija una vez más,_

_Mas no hay consuelo para el único hijo de la Diosa Lunar y entre el silencio rompe en llanto el niño._

_El hijo de la luna pide una vez más dejar de ser de ella y volverse del sol, que su piel blanca, canela se vuelva, sin embargo no hay respuesta,_

_Mira el cielo, a su madre brillar pero entre las estrellas una muy extraña cae,_

_Pide nuevamente el deseo que tal vez nunca se cumplirá,_

_La luz se hace en la noche solo por unos breves instantes, mira hacia donde aquella estrella pérdida cayó,_

_Joven niño de blanca piel, sus cabellos cual estrella forman, rubios mechones al frente, hermoso reflejo del cielo negro de donde bajo en medio y violáceo en las puntas del final,_

_Sus ojos amatistas, hermosas joyas,_

_Le miran directo y le sonríe con dulzura, hermosa estrella ha caído frente sus ojos_

_Vestido de traje de plata,_

_Duda en su lugar si en correr y escapar,_

_Nunca había visto una estrella bajar,_

_Mas no hay tiempo, dulce estrella hace su primer movimiento,_

–Hijo de la luna –la joven estrella se acercó hacia él– Tu que has nacido del deseo, has vagado en la Tierra pagando el pecado ajeno, en tu piel llevas las marcas de la deshonra que no debió ser, _Dime que es lo que más deseas y lo cumpliré_ –afirmo.

Ambos orbes se miraron, Hijo de la luna palideció e inconscientemente se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Mi hermoso niño albino no tengas miedo ya –camino dos pasos hacia adelante y se atrevió a tomarle rostro– Yo jamás te haría daño, no puedo aunque quisiera, me he enamorado de vos ¿Cómo le llaman los humanos a esta acción? ¿Amor a primera vista? –le sonrió.

–No, ¡No digas eso! ¿Cómo puedes amar a algo nacido de entre el mal? –de sus orbes dulces gotas se desbordaron sin más.

–Pero el amor no tiene razón de ser –acaricio su mejilla con premura– No puedo evitar amarte con devoción –afirmo– al igual que no puedo obligarte a amarme –dijo con pesar –pero la dicha que siento al poder verte y tocarte es una felicidad que jamás soñé con tener, durante tantas noches he oído tu ruego, quieres ser hijo del Padre Astro Rey, aquel estigma te ha hecho desear ser quien no eres pero hoy puedo verte a los ojos y asegurar con mi vida que me eh enamorado de quien sos –soltó su mejilla y con su mano derecha tomo la daga que traía en el cinturón, coloco dicha arma frente al joven Hijo de la luna y con la otra mano tomo la suya para colocarla en el mango– solo soy un fiel sirviente de vuestra madre mi amado niño pero si algo he de poder hacer para ayudarte es darte mi vida, –el blanco niño tembló en su lugar pero la dulce estrella no le soltó–vamos no temas, solo debes devorar mi corazón, entonces mi dulce pequeño tu deseo más grande se hará realidad, el miedo de vivir como eres se ha de ir, piel morena remplazara a la blanca, Hijo de la luna ya no serás mas, serás un hijo del Padre Astro Rey –sonrió con dulzura la estrella apretando la punta en sus pecho.

–No, no puedo –dijo con horror el joven niño albino entre el manto nocturno que les acobijaba.

–Mi felicidad recae en tu anhelo, no te contengas por favor –apretó aún más la daga en su pecho y le sonrió.

–No, no puedo hacerlo –rompió en llanto, soltó el mango y cayo entre la arena de rodillas, sus manos se colocaron en su rostro, de él desbordaban lagrimas –no puedo matarte –dijo entre cortadamente pues las lágrimas no paraban –Has sido tan bueno conmigo, nadie nunca lo había hecho ¿Por qué eh de acabar contigo siendo el primero en amarme cuando ni yo lo hago? –rompió en llanto amargo mientras la dulce estrella le abrazo, sus rubios mechones cayeron en el pelo plateado.

–Hijo de la luna solo soy una simple estrella, un simple sirviente para vuestra madre, aun así me acoges como algo preciado para vos, tu poder es tan infinito como el de tu corazón en un par de instantes me has llenado de una felicidad incomparable, dime, os suplico ¿Qué puedo hacer para darte un poco de la felicidad que me has otorgado sin siquiera conocerme?

–Solo quédate conmigo –dijo en su susurro aferrándose a su regazo, el calor que emanaba aquella estrella le gustaba, se sentía de vuelta al hogar perdido que jamás conoció.

Le acuno en su regazo y le acaricio los mechones de enfrente –siempre mi amado Ryou –así ambos, Hijo de la luna y dulce estrella durmieron bajo el manto de la luz de Astro nocturno.

_Hijo de la luna quiso ser un día hijo del sol,_

_Mas ahora mira el cielo y en su rostro ya no hay pena ni dolor,_

_Las estrellas le habían sonreído,_

_Una de ellas había bajado a la Tierra enamorada de su persona,_

_Dulce estrella que había decidió acabar con su vida para cumplir el anhelo de su joven amor,_

_Más el joven hijo de la luna no se atrevió a matar a quien se había enamorado de su persona a pesar de ser quien era,_

_Ambos esa noche se habían encontrado,_

_Y aquel vacío les había abandonado._

(_)

_Mi dulce, dulce Yugi,_

_Brilla siempre para mí,_

_En esta noche sin luna, en este día sin luz_

_Mi dulce, dulce estrella nunca dejes de amarme_

_Como yo jamás podre dejar de hacerlo_

Cantaba el joven albino mientras acariciaba el cabello a su amado, quien se había acurrucado entre su regazo, miro de cerca, se había quedado dormido, la imagen de aquel joven le parecía tierna a pesar de los años, ya no eran unos niños y aun así ante sus ojos era aquel pequeño quien había conocido hace ya tantas lunas atrás, pensó en robarle un beso pero no previo que se encontraba despierto, enorme fue su sonrojo al ser a quien le habían robado el beso, e joven tricolor coloco su mano en la mejilla –te amo mi dulce Ryou, hoy y siempre por toda la eternidad eso jamás cambiara.

_Fin_

* * *

**Eran las 3 de la mañana, como de costumbre escuchaba música y ya pretendía dormir después de darle las buenas noches a mi pareja, pero entonces se vino una idea a mi mente mientras escuchaba "hijo de la luna de mecano" al principio pensé en yugi como protagonista pero me dije "no él no coincide" y entonces vino a mi Ryou, en mi blog de notas empecé a escribir lo que se me venía a la mente con la tonada sin importar los horrores de ortografía pues realmente tenia la vista cansada, al final escribir un par de ideas que al día siguiente retome para empezar a escribir esta peculiar historia, no creía que se alargara pues contemple unas 400 palabras y de ellas se hizo mas del doble. Es mi primer heartshipping, honestamente no planeé hacer uno en este momento que sigo con un rivalship y un puzzle con partes klepto pero ya saben como es eso de la inspiración ¿no? Cuando te llega, te llega y mejor dejarla fluir, gracias por leerla y seguir pendiente con mis obras, saludos nos seguimos leyendo owo/**


End file.
